Branded
by fangirl.serums46
Summary: After finding her house empty, Tris is taken to a remote building along with her friends where they, along with many other young people are to be used as test subjects. Tests which usually result in death. Tris however, manages to escape and take shelter in the nearby woods where she is presumably alone and must figure out a way to get her friends out before it becomes too late.
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys, I've been so inactive for a while now but I have some time of school and I'm gonna dedicate lots of it to finally updating something on here. So this is an idea I've randomly had for a long time and I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. Hopefully you'll enjoy and be sure to review as I could use every idea or bit of advice. Anyway here is chapter one, two should be posted very soon :)**

 **Divergent and it's characters aren't mine though I wish Four was ;)**

"You do realize complaining isn't gonna make it any colder." Christina hopelessly flaps her hand in front of her face in an attempt to cool down. She then uses the same hand to swat at me for saying that. It may not seem like the best idea to walk two miles in this heat but I don't even want to imagine being inside a bus right now. "Come on. Only two more streets to go." Will encourages as he drapes his arm over Christina's shoulder, making them walk a little faster. Uriah and I stay where we are, giving each other a knowing glance as Lynn walks in what she seems to think is a straight line, right beside me. "Guys, save the googly eyes for later." Uriah says as he puts a hand on each Will and Christina's backs and ushers them forward. "You're one to talk." I say, nodding my head towards marlene who has one headphone in and seems to be avoiding this conversation. Even Lynn snickers at this. "Finally!" I hear Christina. I look up and see that she meant my house. It stared right back at us from it's second-last place on my street. I think that maybe I should've warned my parents that I was bringing over five people.

I bring out my keys and unlock the door. To my relief - and I'm sure everyone else's - we are hit by a wave of cool air drifting from the living room fan which continues to whir. I drop the bags containing the few items I bought today. "Just sit anywhere I'll be back in a sec." Everyone disperses among the two perpendicular couches fitted snuggly against the walls. I then make my way into the kitchen and fill up a glass of cold water practically to the brim and guzzle it down without taking a breath. As I am putting the glass down, I hear the TV turn on followed by the increasingly loud arguments coming from each person. _Guess I'm not going in there right now._ I pull my purse off from where it was hanging on my shoulder and drap it over the banister of the stairs before beginning to climb them. "Mum! I'm home!" I probably should have said something earlier. "Sorry I didn't tell you I invited people. It was kinda last minute and we needed somewhere to kill a few hours." The only response is a continuous silence. "Mum? Dad!" The TV volume suddenly increases so much, I can practically hear every word from upstairs. I lean against the door of my parents' room but no one is inside. "Someone turn that down before we get complaints from the neighbors!" I yell across the entire house. I guess I wasn't really helping my case. My mother's phone goes straight to voicemail so I decide to leave a message. It was a Thursday after all and she could be caught up at work.

After a few minutes, I decide to go join my friends downstairs. And turn that damn TV down. As I reach the living room door, I am met with an empty room. They must've gone into the kitchen. I walk in but I am met with not five faces but maybe ten, twenty. "What the hell?" I breathe out. Bad idea. Everyone had panic written all over their face. Even Lynn's eyes were red and brimming with tears. I was so in shock that only now did I notice the gun tucked into the waistband of every person. Besides my friends of course. "Tris! Get outta here, go!" Uriah is screaming at me and I am too busy in my thoughts to register. His words are met with a swift blow to the side of his head, knocking him out. Now it was my turn to scream. I run into the living room again and fumble hopelessly with the landline only to find the cord to be disconnected. _Stairs._ I think. So I run to them and rapidly tear open my purse, pulling out my phone. Bad idea.

Before I could even think about typing a number, strong arms wrap around me from behind causing my phone to drop out of my hand and shatter. I heard the smash. I don't get to squirm for much longer as one arm has moved from around my ribcage to over my face, holding something moist and white. A wet wipe. I'd seen this in movies and honestly it felt so unrealistic I could almost laugh. Almost Christina then makes eye contact with me from the other side of the hallway. She was in her own fight and didn't seem to be doing any better than me. He moves his hand over my mouth and I start mentally yelling at myself. _Breathe out. Breathe out._ I breathed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) So I saw I already had some views and even a review since last night. I'm so gad someone likes this story and I can only hope it gets better. Also, I notices that sometimes when I preview the story the bold doesn't come up and sometimes it does. Hopefully it isn't too confusing which part is the author's note and which part is the story but please let me know if it is.**

 **;I don't own Divergent**

 _None of it was real. The whole thing was a dream and I woke up in a nice warm bed.._

Well, I did. It just wasn't my own. A large pit of black stood before my eyes, enough to make me doubt that they were even open but the more I forced myself to sit up, the more I realised that wherever I was, it wasn't familiar. I swung one leg over the bed followed by the other. As soon as one foot touched the cold floor, a series of blinding lights switches on, causing me to wince and rub my eyes. The room (just like the lights) was all white, even down to my clothes. _My clothes._ Somebody had obviously changed me into the loose white tank top and shorts I now wore and that someone had serious issues with colour. I didn't even have the energy to get angry now so I decided to save it for later. I took another look around my surroundings, picking up anything I hadn't before. The room was small, though not uncomfortably, and everything seemed to be in perfect alignment. Everything except the white bed sheet that was now strewn across the left side of the bed. For some reason, and I couldn't for the love of me figure out what, I walked up to the bed and straightened the sheet. The lack of things to do did give me an opportunity to sit down and think which didn't go too well. After a few minutes of trying to bend my situation and make up meaningless excuses, I finally decided to accept it as I curled up on the edge of 'my' bed and cried. Cried for my family, cried for my friends and finally cried for myself.

The clicking sound of a door opening, followed by the cool draught snapped me out of my thoughts and I flipped over. I was met with the stare of a middle-aged woman sporting black. With black hair and unsurprisingly black lipstick. "This way." Was all she said before walking out of the door a few steps then stopping to wait for me. I scrambled up then began to follow her, the palms of my hands desperately clawing at my cheeks, trying to get the tears off. She had led me to another room which was also mainly white but had some exceptions here and there such as the metallic shelf containing several large looking syringes. "I'm Tori. I'll administering you for roughly the next hour." I wanted to ask her so many things like _Administering me for what? What is wrong with you? And how the hell do I get outta here?_ but decided against it. "Sit." She instructed. It was probably best I did as she said, for now at least. I took a step back and sat down awkwardly on the grey chair which seemed to make a statement in the room; not white. I watch as Tori loads a syringe by attaching a vial containing a blue substance at the end of it. I knew what was coming next. I just wish I didn't. She places one hand on my shoulder and pushes me down surprisingly gently so that I'm practically lying in the chair. "What is that?" I ask as the needle is millimetres from the side of my neck. "Nothing that concerns you." The needle plunges into my neck and I hiss out in pain. _Thanks for the warning._ I literally feel the liquid spread from my neck to the rest of my body. "Please tell me that's not something I have to get used to." I almost begged. "I wish I could."

I took me a while to recover from that injection but Tori didn't see to want to wait any longer. She then turns around and back within a matter of seconds, only now holding a metal stick with a number '6' on the end. I am instructed to turn and I do so. "You may want to bite down on something." I was never the fastest at reacting but I really would have to work on that because less than a second after those words left her mouth, she had pulled the back of my shirt down and pressed something into me. I heard the sizzle of skin, my skin, which would make me puke if I wasn't frozen in shock. Pain bundled in my upper back, right between my shoulder blades, but then seemed to radiate throughout my entire body. _And I thought the syringe was bad._ Tori then places the metal poker down and leaves the room, coming back with a glass of water and handing it to me. "Don't worry. That's pretty much it for today. Don't wanna overwhelm you on the first day." If _this_ is underwhelming then I must be in for something. "Do you have any questions? You might as well ask them now, I assume you're confused." She's right about that. I take a sip before beginning to speak. "My family; parents and brother. You must know what happened to them. It's not like I can do anything so just tell me what happened to them. And my friends. They were all taken at the same time. Are they here? Can I see them? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're family." She whispers. "You remember them."

"Yes I remember them, from what I can tell it's been like one day!" I was really losing my temper now. I guess I'm glad I saved my anger for now. Tori then bolts out of her own chair and runs up to the syringes, picking up the vial that she had previously used on me and inspecting it. "What else do you remember?" She turns back to me. "Nothing except me having a normal day out and a group of assholes attacking me and my friends and now here I am, making conversation with one of them." By now I had started pacing up and down, grabbing my head between my hands.

Tori grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards the door. "Go straight back to your room and do not leave without further notice. If anyone asks, you don't remember anything before an hour ago." Where the hell was I supposed to go anyway?

"Why wouldn't I?" Now she really was scaring me, more than before at least.

"The serum. That's why you wouldn't. It was meant to erase everything you knew, leaving that number on your back being your only form of identity. You, however are still here asking about your life. That makes you Divergent and also extremely dangerous. No one knows what else wont work on you." She then pulls me completely out of the door and slams it in my face. I do the only thing left and begin padding, barefoot, back to my room. _Apparently_ _I'm the dangerous one._

 **There's chapter two, hopefully you enjoyed it. I apologise if any change in format has cause the spacing to mess up (eg. new speaker new line) I'll do my best to avoid it. A new update should be posted shortly and please do review :P**


End file.
